Elena's Mixed Up Fandom Truth or Dare Story Epic with ChaosxXx
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: Characters from your favourite shows and books play truth or dare. Includes characters from TVD, TO, TMI, TID, HOO, PJO, Fairy Tail, OUAT, HP and VA. Why are they all doing this? ChaosxXx and Elena Mikaelson may or may not be involved


**So my friends and I do this thing where we'll ask random truth or dare questions to each other whether through text or in public, whenever and wherever. They can get pretty strange sometimes. For example, one time, my friend (ChaosxXx) dared me to propose to my ex. It was so awkward when he actually said yes… So now, I present to you all, Elena's Mixed Up Fandom Truth or Dare Story Epic with ChaosxXx! **

**The fandoms I include shall be…**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus **

**Fairy Tale**

**The Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices **

**Harry Potter**

**Vampire Academy**

**And more… **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the aforementioned books/TV shows. If I did, I'd stop writing fanfiction and start writing my stories into the plots of these fandoms. **

**Chaos: And I do not own any of the aforementioned books/TV shows. I do however, own the world. Muahahaha! JESTER OVERLORD PREVAILS!**

**Me: Umm… On with the story**

_**Somewhere in the middle of Mystic Falls, New Orleans, Storybrooke, New York, San Francisco, Magnolia, London, Scotland, Montana and Pennsylvania**_

Elena Gilbert woke up with a splitting headache. The last thing the young vampire remembered was having her neck snapped by a woman with white hair. She groaned quietly and looked around, finding herself in a large room with 36 other women. Only five of the women were recognizable.

"Caroline? Bonnie? Rebekah? Hayley? Katherine?" The doppelganger gasped out in shock. She didn't have time to think before Caroline and Bonnie had engulfed her in a hug. Even Rebekah, Katherine and Hayley looked relieved to see her. "Who are these people?" Elena demanded, gazing once more around the room before stopping on two women that looked like carbon copies of each other.

"Doppelgangers or twins?" She demanded angrily to the two girls. She didn't know where this rage was coming from, only that she was pissed.

The two redheads looked at each other and smiled tentatively. "Doppelgangers." The one to the right stated. "I'm Ezra Scarlet, and this is Ezra Knightwalker." The other nodded along with her.

Elena shrugged and stuck her hand out to them. "I'm Elena. This is Katherine, my doppelganger, Caroline and Bonnie, my friends, and Rebekah and Hayley."

Ezra Knightwalker responded this time. "This is Lucy, Minerva, Wendy and Ultear." Then she shook Elena's hand. The two turned to look at the others in the room.

"Who are you all?" Caroline demanded. The bubbly blonde vampire was confused.

Three teens looked up. "I'm Annabeth, and this is Hazel and Piper." The blonde in the middle answered.

Next was three older women and two younger ones. It was the brunette with short hair who answered. "I'm Mary-Margaret. This is my daughter, Emma. And this is Ruby and Belle," She pointed to the younger women. "And Regina." This was the dark haired woman.

Rebekah looked over at a 16 year old and an older woman with blonde hair. "This is Davina and Cami. They're from New Orleans."

Three women dressed in black leather spoke next. It was the oldest who introduced the three. "I'm Jocelyn. This is my daughter Clary and her best friend Isabelle."

Four women in period wear from the late 1800's came forward soon after. "I'm Charlotte," The oldest spoke. "This is Sophie, Tessa and Jessamine."

A rather bookish looking girl introduced the next trio. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley."

Finally, a tough looking girl who stood protectively in front of the other four spoke. "I'm Rose. This is Lissa, her sister Jill, Mia and Tasha. You try to hurt any of them, you die."

The girls sat in uneasy silence until Elena broke the silence once more. "So what does everyone want to do?"

Suddenly, two more girls entered. One was cackling, and the other was smiling politely. The smiling girl had blonde hair and blue eyes with a strange golden rim around the pupil. The cackler had dark brown hair and green eyes that glinted wickedly.

"Welcome." The brunette smirked. "I'm Chaos, and this, is Elena. If you feel the need to ask questions, I suggest it's her you ask, because she'd definitely the kinder of us." Elena continued to smile and dipped her head in greeting to all the girls.

"Don't worry about your male companions. They're in the other room. We just thought it would be less strange if you woke up without men in the room." Elena looked very angelic compared to Chaos, who looked like a demon.

Elena looked over at the two girls and frowned. "Why are we here?"

Chaos grinned again. "You're here because I want you to be. Lena only agreed to help so I didn't kill you. My friend is such a buzz kill, isn't she?" Elena, or Lena, because Elena Gilbert found that less confusing, hit Chaos gently on the arm.

"Chaos! Don't say that! She's joking, I promise." Lena looked around again at the group of girls surrounding her. "You're here to entertain Chaos. I'm sorry, but she's a goddess. She gets bored easily. As entertainment, she's decided that you'll all play truth or dare. I'm only here as a mediator, a friend, and a guard."

Clary spoke up. "Can we see our other friends?" The other girls nodded eagerly.

"Of course! The sooner you reunite, the sooner we can get to the game!" Chaos snickered.

Lena hastily ushered the girls out of the room and into a large complex that could comfortably fit over a hundred, which was good, because there were over fifty people in the building.

_**Earlier with the boys**_

Simon Lewis looked around him, confused and dazed. He recognized Alec, Jace, Magnus and Luke from the group of men around him, but the others were complete strangers. There were 39 other men in the room, as well as a cat. No one hugged, but you could tell that people were glad to see others that they knew.

Simon soon broke the silence that had built. "So I'm Simon. I know Jace, Alec, Magnus and Luke. Who are the rest of you?"

The other men dressed in black, though much more old-fashioned, answered first. "Gideon. This is Gabriel. Over there is Will and his parabatai Jam. And that's Henry."

A man with a Russian accent spoke up after. "I am Dimitri Belikov. This is Lord Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov and Guardian Eddie Castile." Jace laughed a bit at the titles, but shut up at the glare the tall Russian was giving him.

A 17 year old with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead spoke soon after. "I'm Harry and this is Ron." He pointed to a redhead.

Next a rugged looking man introduced his group. "Captain Hook. This is Crocodile, or Gold, and David."

A green eyed teen answered next. "I'm Percy, man. This is Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico." He seemed friendly enough, though a little uncertain.

A blonde man spoke next. He looked almost angelic, but his demeanor was completely demonic. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Call me Klaus. These are my brothers Elijah and Kol. Over there is my hybrid, Tyler, his human friend, Matt, and the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. And this is Marcel, my protégé." The group groaned at the man, and Simon guessed that they didn't like him much.

Finally, some rather anime looking guys spoke. "I'm Natsu. This is Gray, Hades, Zeref, Jellal and Faust. And the cat is Happy." The men all sat in silence after that, waiting for something to happen.

Two girls walked in. One was dark haired, the other had blonde hair. The dark haired one was smirking, while the blonde one was smiling. It was like an angel and a devil.

"Hello. I'm sure you must be very confused, but before I answer your questions, I'd like to introduce myself and my friend." The blonde teen spoke, waiting for nods to go ahead before proceeding.

"I'm Elena, but please, call me Ellie or Lena, either is fine. This is my friend, Chaos." Simon was a little dazed by the beauty of these girls, and he could tell the others were as well. Ellie had a slight twinkle of happiness in her eye. She just seemed so innocent. Her friend, Chaos, looked on the group with the eye of a predator. She grinned at the group evilly. She looked like a dark angel, but Ellie looked like she belonged in Heaven.

Chaos spoke. "I know, you're enamoured by my beautiful friend, but get your head in the game. My game, that is." She giggled before continuing. "You will all be playing truth or dare to entertain me. My goddess friend, Lena, will be a mediator, friend, and guard to you and your female friends. Don't try anything with her though. _She's promised._" Chaos mock whispered the last part, and implanted an image of Elena's love into the minds of all the males in the room. He had eyes that were such a light blue they were almost grey. He had short, light brown hair and tanned skin. He had the look of a player. He didn't look able to commit to a single girl.

Before the guys could ask any questions, Chaos ushered them out into the giant complex before them. Ellie walked next to the man that Klaus had called Elijah. She was speaking with him about Chaos. Simon joined in on their conversation.

"Why is she like that?" He asked quietly.

Ellie smiled sadly. "The love of her life left her for a farm girl named Jill. **(*Wink, wink* A cookie to you if you guess who the love of Chaos' life was) **She became jaded. I knew her when she was still kind and loving. She wasn't called Chaos back then, either. Her name was Amora. Then her hate turned her into the goddess that she is today."

Elijah gazed at her curiously. "You both are goddesses, then?"

Ellie smiled and nodded. "Goddess of light," she pointed to herself. "Goddess of darkness." She pointed to Chaos. "You all shouldn't be forced to stay here, but Chaos won't have it any other way. I'm so sorry."

They continued on in amicable silence before arriving in the main room of the complex. "I'll be back." Ellie announced to the group, before taking Chaos and walking towards a door across the room. The guys waited patiently for the goddesses to return.

When they did, they brought the girls with them. "Now," Chaos announced. "It's time to begin."


End file.
